Simplicity
by Her Voice
Summary: One shot. A cute little story about Serenity and Endymion's first meeting. Nothing like you think it would be. Please read and review!


This is a one shot. A little fun story I've been thinking about writing for a few days now. I'm hoping that it will get my engines going on a few other stories I've started. While in a RP group on Livejournal, I got the idea to have Usagi write this piece, being one of her most vivid memories from the Silver Millennium. So I've decided to write that story, this little tidbit into the life of a princess and prince. It's changed a bit from my original idea, but I like how it's turned out, hope you do, too!

Simplicity

By: Meghan McLaws

She had debating the idea of losing her escort for the past hour. The older man seemed to drone on about the history and people of the planet. Didn't he know that she'd done the same thing for the past 8 months? That all she'd been lectured on was the rich history of the planet? From the way he covered each topic, she doubted so.

The yawn that she was able to release freely in her classes had to be disguised. She didn't want to offend the poor man, but his voice was so monotonous. At least during her lessons, Ami did all she could to keep each of the topics some what interesting. He didn't even try to look back to gauge a reaction from his pupil. Serenity was glad for that, at least. When she first saw him, his age and stance was the first big shock for her. He was no more then 4 ft tall, leaving even the small Princess to loom over the tiny man. He had to be older then even Artemis, her mother's guardian. She couldn't really tell just how old he was, but the deep bend in his spine was tell-tale.

He'd seen better days, she was sure of that.

But of course, her years of etiquette had taught her better than to let out a yawn, instead focusing on the intense colors on the walls of the halls. The palace of Terra was more elaborate than her home on the Moon. While the rooms were smaller, there were more of them to fill the three story building. The gardens were smaller, but the blooms were that much brighter. She found herself looking at the large, stained-glass window- an art that the Lunarians had just begun to explore. The Moon, having little sand, had used crystal for windows for years. Besides, the climate was always pleasant, so most windows had only drapes to cover them.

But the large, multicolored windows had held her attention for the majority of the tour. She couldn't help but feel that even though the Earth was seeking its entrance into the Silver Alliance, they were slightly more advanced than most of the union. They had mastered ways to use what nature gave them and creative something so beautiful. They'd gone so long without magic that they had to find simpler ways to do things. She didn't know what the Moon Kingdom would do without the Ginzuishou.

The once barbaric Earth had taken decades to build the stability that it needed, and now, with the approval of the rest of the Alliance, they were joining, adding one more planet to the thriving system. They would have access to the technology of Mercury, the foliage of Jupiter, the weapons of Mars and healing techniques of the Moon. They would trade their meats, produce, live stock, and war horses with the other planets, giving them an opportunity to become stronger. It was the main reason why the Princess and her senshi were here in the first place. As diplomats, they were going to offer the invitation for the joining. Serenity had another reason for being their.

In 4 hours, she would find herself bonded to the Prince of Terra. It was the strongest way to protect both the interests of the Lunarians and the rights of the Terrans. At first, Serenity wanted nothing more then to hide away, hating her mother for suggesting her to be the lamb for the slaughter. She wouldn't leave her room for days, bitterly thinking about the lost chance at true love. She hated her mother for taking that away from her. Minako was the only one on her side. Even though she had a duty to the princess, the senshi of love felt a little betrayed by her queen. She felt that love was something to be treasure, and should get every chance to grow. It was the reason why Venusians could never be betrothed. It went against every belief in her body.

But Serenity hadn't expected such a compassionate letter, from a Terran of all people. But the Prince had spoken so specifically to her concerns and fears. He'd calmed most of her doubts of their union by being so open about his own. She knew that they would at least be able to be friends, if not lovers. It helped her come out of her room and rejoin the living, making preparations for the journey there.

And now it had come, with the first teleportation pad to be introduced to the Terrans, followed by the first official visit of the Lunarian Queen and her only daughter. The queen had visited once before, when she was very young in her monarchy. The visit had been to support the new monarchs, but both Luna and Terra felt that more time was needed before both could take the initial steps into the Alliance. And both had been glad they waited.

While the King and Queen of Terra took the sole Lunarian monarch to their conference room, the older man, Klyar, took her to all the important sights of the castle. The young Princess just wanted a bath, and possibly a bed, to relax in. Transporting always made her feel disjointed and little tired. But here she was, following him around. She didn't like how her senshi had avoided the tour, blaming the need to verify the security for her stay.

The tour lasted almost 3 hours, in which Serenity came up with impressive ways that she would torture the senshi in return. After all, they'd abandoned her with the old man. If security had really been a concern, they would have never left her side, those traitors. But now, in the larger room that was her guest suite, Serenity could relax. She didn't think about the ceremony that was happening tonight. She wasn't as worried as she used to be about it. Instead she chose to discover the true Terra. She wanted to meet the people, see if the rumors she'd heard most of her life were true.

It didn't take her long to change out of her white travel dress, dismissing her maids to be able to put her plan into motion. While she told them she planned on resting, Serenity really was searching through her wardrobe, coming upon a simple blue dress. She kept it hidden, and on her for all visits to other kingdoms. She loved nothing more then hiding herself among the commoners, feeling like them. It gave her a better idea of how she planned on changing a few policies once she was queen. She pulled out the cotton dress; the only embellishments were hand sewn lilies along the collar and waist. She released her hair from her traditional ponytails, instead pulling it up into a low bun, letting pieces hang around her face. Her crescent moon, the symbol of her royalty, had to be hidden.

Instead of placing a scarf on it, she used a thick, flesh colored paste to thinly coat on her skin. It was her favorite technique, and was the least likely to give her away. Putting on simple boots, she made sure her outside door would slide open quietly. When it did, she had no trouble moving to the garden exit.

The kingdom sat in the middle of town, with a garden separating it from the main avenues of the streets. While the majority of the garden was open the public, there was a little section that was for the royal family only. It only made it a little trickier for the Princess to sneak into the public ones. But luck seemed to be on her side, for no guards were encountered at the gate that separated the two. She roamed the vast gardens for a while, trying to fathom the names of the flowers. There were so many of them, and in every color imaginable. She couldn't even begin to imagine this much splendor on the Moon.

It wasn't until she made it to the main avenue when she was truly mesmerized. The Moon had a bizarre, which was all indoors, and only a handful of vendors seemed to shout out there goods. But here, the streets were filled with both merchants and shoppers crowding the streets. Some carried their breads and food in baskets, walking in between the permanent shops and stands. Voices rang out in the streets, with all social classes together in one area. She could see the children, some in riches, others like beggars, running through the market, laughing and playing. She'd never seen so much liveliness in such an area like this before. She must have looked silly, standing in awe of the marketplace like she was. She let out a delightful laugh, stepping into the busy crush of people.

She didn't think to bring money with her. After all, she had no idea that the market would be so busy, or that it would have so many options. She was drawn to the vendors, eyeing their merchandise with a fine eye. The craftsmanship on most was very fine, and the little cost shocked her. Poverty must have hit the earth hard, leaving people to do what they could to make money. She walked to a pastry cart, eyeing the man's warm delicacies. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and now that it was long past noon, she was hungry again.

"Would you like one?" The man asked, smiling at the girl. Her apron was caked with flour, and from behind him, you could tell that his house, in the middle of the town, where he cooked his goods out of.

Serenity shook her hand, sighing softly as she spoke, "No, thank you sir." She gave him an inclination of her head and a soft smile once she looked up. "I'm afraid I forgot my purse at home." Which wasn't a complete lie; she really didn't have her purse on her. And Earth had yet to accept the Lunarian Tek, so she couldn't have bought it if she did. She eyed the gooey treat once more, her stomach softly growling.

"I'll cover it, Markus." A voice from behind said. Serenity turned around, about to refuse the man's offer. The man was tall, but standing far enough back that he didn't intimidate the girl. He gave her a small bow, one which she returned, and he walked up to stand, handing the man a few pieces of change. They talked for a moment, giving Serenity a chance to size him up a little better. She ignored the conversation, focusing on him instead.

Now that he was standing beside her, she could see that he did tower over her. Her head barely made it to his shoulders. He was dressed simply, but she could tell that he was at least nobility. The black jerkin had very simple black detailing, a crest she'd never seen before over his left breast. The brown breeches were buckskin, maybe finer, and we only slightly visible under his knee high black boots. His sword held on his belt, the simple broad steel at his side. His hair was black and messy, hanging over his eyes, but he wasn't facing her, so she couldn't tell the color. She could tell that he knew how to use that weapon, and was fairly good with it, at least.

He turned to her, two pastries on small pieces of material. She smiled and thanked him, taking the one with the fresh strawberry filling slowly dripping from the sides. Using her finger, she scooped up the amount that had fallen out of the pastry, eating it quickly. It was still warm, and the sweetened fresh fruit tasted heavenly. She blushed, noticing that he was watching her fairly intently. She looked back down at her treat, a little embarrassed to be caught.

"It's fairly unusual for a lady to come through the market without a single coin on her." He commented, watching her face play different emotions on it. At first, she was shocked that he might mention it, but it was so replaced by a mischievous look in her eyes. A small smile graced her face.

"Well," She said softly, "I didn't count on seeing anything so delicious." She giggled, "I didn't count on a gentleman saving me from my hunger, either. Both myself and my stomach thank you," she said, taking a small bit out of the pie.

He smiled, "You are very welcome. I would hate to see a lady go hungry." Taking a bite of his own, he couldn't help but be in a little awe of the woman next to him. He had been walking through the streets, trying to calm his nerves about the ceremony that night, and there she was. She looked so delicate, standing there looking at the pastries. He wasn't going to interfere, but when he heard her say she was without money, he had to step in.

He looked over her now, watching her enjoy the treat in her hand, and smiled. The way she carried herself told him she was well-educated, but the childlike way she watched the people around her let him know that she was naïve, if not a little over-protected. But her skin, it was the fairest he'd ever seen. She obviously didn't get enough sun or that she was from another planet, where the effects of the sun were much different then what he knew. She walked so precisely, as if each step was thought out. He was in wonder of her, having never seen a woman who carried herself so regally. He thought only his mother could pull off the 'floating look' as he called it. She didn't care that the hem of her dress was now caked with dirt. That surprised him, too.

"Do you always walk around paying for items for others?" She asked, bringing him out of his trance.

He smiled at her, "As often as I can. It's not these people's fault they can't afford what they want, or even the basic needs. We try to provide as much as we can, but every once and a while, needs of people have to be fulfilled. It's the only way any human can survive." He said, noticing a small boy in the street. His clothes were dirty, but obviously cared for by the mended patching on his knees. He motioned the boy over, giving him the rest of his half-eaten pastry. The boy's eyes got wide as he was presented with such rare luxury. He took it, bowing to the man before running off to enjoy his treat.

Serenity was slightly shocked. The man had shown such compassion to such a young boy. It hadn't been money, but it still made a difference in his day. She smiled softly, "So I see." She took another bite of hers, not wanting to embarrass herself by doing the same as he had. Instead, she enjoyed the rest of her treat, using the cloth to brush her hands clean. He offered to take the cloth, which she handed to him. He folded it and placed it in a pocket. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"We take them and wash them, returning them to be used again."

She nodded, wishing she had something more to say to him. But he didn't seem to notice the awkward moment. He let her think for another moment before being so bold as to ask, "You aren't from around here."

She looked at him, giving him an impressed smile. "No, actually, I'm not. What gave me away?"

"The tone of your skin and the lack of imperfections on it. Even our royals have a few freckles to their rosy skin. But yours is so light. I don't think I've ever seen the shade on anyone from Earth, unless they were ill." He said, pretending caution by backing away. "You aren't ill, are you?" She laughed, shaking her head, while he stepped closer. "That's good. I'd hate to have to quarantine you or something."

"I think we'll both be fairly safe, sir."

He smiled, "So where are you from? I'm guessing that you're with the entourage from the Moon?"

She nodded, "I'm a guest at the palace, actually. I'm here to witness the union of the two planets." She said, which wasn't a complete lie, since she was going to see it. He just didn't need to know that the Moon Princess was wandering around the streets. "It should be a happy event."

He nodded, his face changing slightly, but she couldn't tell the emotion that caused it. "It will be. I'm looking forward to the union. Although we've never met, I think the Princess and I shall get along just fine."

She blinked, "So you are Prince Endymion? Of Terra?"

He tilted his head in confusion, laughing innocently "Yes, I thought you knew. Markus said my name several times. Why? Am I not acceptable company?"

She shook her head, trying to recover from her initial shock. This was the man she was going to marry? She looked over him one more time, "No, Your Highness, not at all. I just didn't expect to meet the Prince walking around the market. I figured you'd be out riding horses or hunting or dodging your fate."

The prince laughed, a sound that warmed Serenity's cheeks, "You've got me all wrong. Is that what Lunarians really think of me?" He said, his laughter still apparent in his voice. "Although I do enjoy those activities, I wouldn't dream of being so far away while we've got visitors. Especially one that is meant to be my wife."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, "So why haven't you introduced yourself, if you don't mind me asking. She's been here for a few hours, yet all we saw were your guardians and parents."

He scratched the back of his neck, "I was told to stay low, wait until the ceremony tonight. I enjoy being with the people and my mother thought I might not make the best impression on the Princess. She wanted me to be 'cleaned up'. I'm not quite sure why she thought that. I would have liked to meet her before we're bound." He said, absentmindedly kicking a stone on the ground. He looked up to the girl, "What's she like?"

"The Princess?"

He nodded, "She's such a secret. None one has ever met her, at least none that I've talked to."

She thought for a moment, describing herself would have been difficult. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but kept her responses simple. "Well, she enjoys horses. She spends every morning perfecting how to ride her mare. And she tries to meet as many of her people as possible. She's trying to be like her mother, as much as she can. I know she's scared about tonight. But the unknown is always a little frightening. She's fascinated with flowers, all types. Although, she doesn't consider herself an expert when it comes to most. She loves her friends." She said, a little nervous about revealing herself.

He thought for a moment, "She seems like someone I could get along with." He crossed his arms in front of his body, thinking for a moment. "How do you know her?"

She didn't waste a beat, having been waiting for that question, "I'm one of her guardians. I've known her most of her life."

"You're fairly young…"

He was catching on to her, but she covered quickly, "We all are close to her age. It was in hopes that we'd not only be her friends, but her closest confidants."

He nodded in understanding, "My generals are the same way…" He said, trailing off.

"Minako, my name is Minako." She said, trying her best to keep a straight face. They were often compared to each other, their looks so alike**. **She doubted he would even realize who she was. After tonight, he would only think of her as Princess Serenity, not as she was in the simple outfit she was in now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minako." He said, taking his hand in his own, softly kissing the back of it. It wasn't taboo, in fact, it was expected. But it still sent chills up her spine, like she was breaking some rule of society or something. He looked up at her, smiling softly.

She cleared her throat, "So tell me more about your generals, your highness."

He folded his arms, thinking about the best way to describe each. "Malachite is the oldest, and the leader. He's, well, stoic. He's fairly deep and very serious. Jadeite is a little lighter hearted, having a deeper connection with the stars. Nephrite is a little more serious, but committed deeply to what he believes in. Zoicite studies every day. It's all he does. But we all blend so well. It's nice." He put his hands on his hips.

She raised an eyebrow, "Ah. So they are like us. Dedicated to their charge, so to speak."

He nodded, bringing his hands up to his head. "You haven't stopped to look at anything. Aren't you interested in some of our fine jewelry?"

She laughed, "Like I said before, I didn't bring any money. I'd hate to look and not be able to buy." She said, turning her head to finally look at some of the other vendors.

"Come on, let's at least look. You can pay me back once we get back to the palace." He said, grabbing her elbow gently. He led her closer to the store fronts, where merchandise glittered in the windows. One shop was filled with materials, some of the softest cottons and silks she'd ever seen. They went in, and he watched her as she moved through the bolts of fabric. Her hands barely would touch the fabric, but her face would light up with the feel, the color. He didn't stay too close to her, but he could still smell how fragrant she was. The flowers scent seemed to attach to her skin, while the sunlight was sticking to her cheeks. She laughed as the seamstress came up to her, suggesting beautiful blue, glittering silvers and bright whites.

The ribbons and laces the woman brought up to Serenity delighted her. She'd never seen such amazing work. She couldn't wait to bring the senshi here to look at the rest of the goods. Perhaps she'd even buy some material, so that her seamstress back home could use it to make her something splendid. One of the white seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, with thin thread of silver weaved into the fabric. She studied it for several minutes. The Prince offered to buy it for her, but she refused.

Instead, she asked the seamstress to put the material on hold until she could come back in a few days to purchase it. The lady agreed, knowing that she could trust any young lady who kept the Prince for company. She waved to the two as they left, smiling softly. She wouldn't gossip, but she felt a little connection between the two. Maybe that had been the Princess he was going to marry? She didn't speculate and she moved onto the next women who walked through her door.

Endymion couldn't help but laugh at his companion. She turned to him, her face asking for an explanation. "It's just watching you in there. You didn't pick but one bolt. Most girls would have at least chosen 5 or 6, and you wouldn't let me pay. It's refreshing. I didn't know there were woman who were actually like that." He said with a smile, trying to compliment her.

She blushed, her cheeks already red from the sun. "I wouldn't dream of using your money like that. Besides, I set that aside for the Princess. She will love it. The Senshi don't have much need for such fancy material."

He laughed, "Sounds like being a Senshi isn't anything like being a Princess."

She thought for a moment, "Senshi are protectors, yes, but th… I mean, we are Princesses as well, each from our own planet." She almost gave away her secret. She was more careful now, focusing on what she was saying. "One day, we will return to take up the thrones, when needed. But for now, we stay with the princess, returning home only when need be."

He face changed, looking concerned for her, "Must miss your family."

She had never thought about the senshi possibly being home sick. She always felt like the moon was their second home. But each had family they hadn't seen in months. Jupiter hadn't even been home to see her new baby brother. Guilt hit Serenity hard, but she tried to hide it, "We do. But the Moon is a home for us. And we're allowed to leave whenever we want."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about it." She nodded, accepting his apology. "I couldn't imagine at least not being able to talk to my family on a semi- regular basis."

She smiled, "We all have communicators in our room, with the match on our home planets. Talking to our family is never an issue."

He nodded, "Well, that's good at least." He sighed, feeling bad for having brought it up. "Come on, I think you'll like this store." He said, once again pulling her into a smaller store, this time a jewelry shop. It didn't have any large jewels, just simple crystals and beads. Serenity smiled when she walked in, loving the simplicity of it all. She could have bought the whole store with one of the crown jewels of the Moon, but this was all so much better. She let her fingers rest on the lightly colored beads, the longer necklaces. Some had intricate broaches, while others were strictly beads.

She found herself drawn to a simple bracelet of white, pearl looking beads. She knew they weren't really pearls, but they seemed to glisten just like the real thing. In the light, they seemed to have a pink tint to them. The owner came up to her, and within moments, she was trying them on. They fit her delicate wrist so perfectly. Endymion, who had been standing by the door, came up to inspect the fit. He smiled, looking up to her, "I won't take no for an answer on these. They are too perfect to pass up. Every girl needs a simple piece of jewelry, and you have none on. Please," He said, stopping her mid protest, "Let me. Consider it a gift from the people of Terra. We'd hate to offend a diplomat." He said, throwing a wink her way.

She tried, half-heartedly, to talk him out of the purchase, but in the end, she left the store with the simple round heads on her wrist. She thanked him several times, insisting that she would pay him back for it, but he laughed her off. "You don't repay someone for a gift. It wouldn't be a gift that way. Just enjoy it."

She smiled and nodded, thanking him once more. They continued walking through the market, each pointing out things that caught their eyes. They were about to settle onto the fountain when the real Minako's voice penetrated her thoughts.

'_Serenity, where are you?! You're lucky I'm the one who was sent to make sure you're up. I can only stall for you for a few more moments. You'd best high-tail it back here, girl. Your mother is on her way in to speak with you.'_

Endymion noticed the panic on her face, unable to tell the source of it. He grabbed her elbow, trying to bring back her attention from where ever it was. She looked terrified, but he didn't know why.

"I've got to go. I need… I want… I just have to go." She said, slowly pulling her elbow away from his grasp. She gave him a small curtsy, her eyes searching for the quickest route back to the castle. She moved swiftly, trying to fade into the crowd.

It didn't work. Endymion grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You're going the wrong way. If you need to get back into the castle in a hurry, I'll take you there. Just follow me, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer, pulling her in the other direction then the crush of people. She wanted to struggle, to tell him he was going the wrong way, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself. He knew the city better then she did.

He surprised her by stopping, pulling her into an alley. "There's a hidden door at the end of the alley, under the crate. It will take you back to the east wing of the palace. Your Princess is staying in the room marked 'Rose', if you don't know. It's on the left side. You won't be able to miss it. I shall see you tonight, Princess." For a moment, she thought she'd been discovered, but he pushed her in the way of the door, winking when she turned back to look at him. He disappeared back into the crowd.

She wasted only a moment before heading to the back of the dark alley. The only crate in the back looked heavy, but it was deceiving, moving with a simple tug on it. The door was wooden, and the thick ring to pull it open was slightly rusted. It was a heavy door, but she opened it enough to slip through. She didn't care about replacing the crate.

The floor was a little damp and small torches lined the wall. Obviously, this was a commonly used way out of the palace. With no one else in her way, she took off in a dead sprint, not knowing how far the entrance to the castle was. It curved a little, but for the most part, was a fairly straight line. She moved swiftly, not even stopping to catch her breath. Before long, there was a set of stairs, followed by another, smaller door. Taking the stairs two at a time, she made it to the top, her hand on the door.

She paused long enough to catch her breathe. She pushed the door open, only enough to stick her head out and see if anyone was around. Luckily, the door was hidden behind a window drape, concealing her entrance back into the palace fairly well. She slipped in, pressing herself against the door. Peaking out behind the curtain, she saw that the hallway was clear. She moved out quickly, her moves silent as she threw open the door to her room and closed it behind her.

She was met by a very angry Minako, the senshi's hands on her hips. Serenity brushed past the girl, knowing she had only moments to change into her night gown before her mother came in to see her. "Serenity, you know better…"

"I know, Minako, I know." She kicked off her muddy boots, throwing them into the chest at the end of her bed. "But I had to get out, you know me," she said with a slight laugh.

The senshi of love sighed, handing the girl a wet rag, "Of course I do," she said as she watched the girl remove the paste she'd used to cover her insignia, "That's why I've got your dress laid out on the bed. But you have to hurry. Ami is already on her way with the Queen." The Princess simply nodded pulling the dress off over her head. The other dress replaced it, the dirty one finding its way under the bed, and Minako sat the Princess down at the vanity, pulling her hair out of the bun, which was already falling.

The princess wasn't going to tell anyone that Endymion had been in the market, and that she'd spend a better portion of her afternoon with him. Instead, she let Minako do their usual routine, with Serenity scrubbing down her face and Minako brushing out her hair. Serenity hid the towel in one of the drawers, taking out a moisturizer and applying it on her face gently. She couldn't help but think how nice the Prince had been. He didn't go over his boundaries, and was so polite to her. She didn't know how he would have acted if he'd known who she really was.

"Serenity," Minako asked, "where did you get that bracelet? It's absolutely stunning." She said, bringing Serenity's hand up to examine it closer.

Serenity sighed softly, "It was a gift." But before she could explain, the door swung open, leaving Serenity silent.


End file.
